unknowing immortal
by Biskit
Summary: Squall was an unknowning immortal and now hundreds of years later............SxS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story that certain right and privilege belongs to Square enix (Squaresoft).  
  
Prologue:  
  
Squall sat at a quiet cafe taking in the surroundings. It had been a long time since he had needed his seed training but it was still second nature to him. "Can I take your order please sir?" asked the pretty blonde waitress looking over the top of her note pad. Squall looked down at the menu and considered it "I'll take a coke and a BLT sandwich" The waitress came back with his sandwich and coke "have a day sir" she said with a not so subtle invitation and swayed away. He watched her walk away and picked up his sandwich.  
  
His mind turned back to the past as always to them. It had been hundreds of years since they had died. He had watch Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Rinoa all grow old then die. He had seen them live their lives while he stayed the same.  
  
He hadn't aged a day past 17 years of age but hadn't noticed until Rinoa had mention, in passing, that he still looked as young as he did when they met. It had shocked him beyond belief when he had looked in the mirror that night to find it was true he was suppose to be 27 but he still looked 17. He'd ignored it reasoning that some people were lucky with age, hadn't his father proven that. Then at age 37 and still he had not change in appearance and even though his friends and family had tried to ignore it, but people around him were feeling uneasy around him.  
  
Enough reminiscing he scolded himself and heaved himself off the low seat. He paid for his lunch and left a nice tip for the waitress and proceeded out of the cafe. Squall had changed his appearance; he still wore his hair slightly long but did not wear the leather or the many belts, which caused many looks. He kept his outward show simple, jeans and a t-shirt. He would still be wearing his bomber jacket unfortunately it had been ruined and overworn but he still had it. The jacket was one of his precious items he carted from place to place along with some photos and his griever ring and pendant.  
  
He looked down the street sadly there was no one that he knew here. He kept on the moving never staying in one place longer than a few years. No one could predict what people do when facing something they could not understand. He had seen one of the scenarios and did not like the out come, luckily he had got out of Balamb and was able to kept it quiet so he could live in different places without being disturb (for a while anyway). He took in a deep breath and put these thoughts aside.  
  
Starting towards his current home when a picture on the front of a girlie magazine caught his attention. He made his way gingerly toward and picked it up and gaped at the picture he saw. He began frantic looking for an article when he was interrupted by the newsstand attend saying "Sir, you can't do that sir you have to purchase the magazine before you can read it." Startled for a moment, he then got the money out to buy the magazine and then decide to hurry home before reading the magazine.  
  
Upon getting home he chucked his wallet and key on the table before flopping into the nearest chair. Staring at the picture "Why?" he asked, "Why did it have to be him?"  
  
Okay that's the end of the prologue. Can you guess who the other person is? All right, I guess now is also a good time to tell you that this is my first Fan Fiction. I would like to say that I have another chapter up soon but I don't honestly know how fast I can write, but I'll try. I hope you like it. Oh and I'll warn you there will probably be gay scenes in the future. 


	2. going

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story that certain right and privilege belongs to Square enix (Squaresoft).  
  
Warning: This story will eventually contain some MALE X MALE relationships.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
He didn't know how long he had been staring at the photo but when he came out of his daze he figure it had been some time. "Sleek blonde hair, knowing smirk. Seifer and he looks good." 


	3. arriving

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story that certain right and privilege belongs to Square enix (Squaresoft).  
  
Warning: This story will eventually contain some MALE X MALE relationships.  
  
Squall looked around Deling, most of the people were outrageously dressed and he knew that here his leather pants and many belts wouldn't even get a second glance. The buildings were so tall that it was a wonder they weren't swaying in the wind.  
  
"Great" 


End file.
